Denial
by attaasa
Summary: Close to the end of seventh year Harry Potter kissed Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall and no one paid any attention
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I warn you, here there be Slash. I thought about posting this for a long time, and finally got the nerve...

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me, I would be too busy taking money-baths to be writing fanfiction.

Clearly

Close to the end of seventh year Harry Potter kissed Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall and no one paid any attention. There was – at most – a brief moment of silence before the students went back to their conversations. It wasn't as though no one saw or no one cared – it was quite the opposite. In fact, had Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter really been kissing, it would have been the talk of the school in moments. However, since this was _clearly _a hallucination, no one said a thing. Ron Weasley, whose eyes had never deceived him before, didn't even turn to Hermione to ask "did you see that?" because she was a rational girl and would probably laugh at him when he explained to her what it was that he had seen.

When Harry came back to the Gryffindor table with a delirious grin spread wide on his face, his friends failed to connect it with their hallucination.

"You look happy today," said Hermione.

"Of course I do," Harry replied, "I asked Draco to move in with me once school was over, and he said yes." Harry sighed and dreamily stirred his porridge.

Ron and Hermione blinked. Neither of them had been aware that hallucinations could come in audible form – but clearly it was true. Harry must have said something else, they thought.

Hermione smiled absently. "That's nice," she said, and resolved to visit Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron knocked on the door to Harry's new flat. He was holding a cheap bottle of wine – being a war hero didn't exactly pay well. Hermione stood next to him, a number of thick home decorating books in her arms.

"Maybe you should knock again," said Hermione when it became clear that Harry either hadn't heard them or wasn't planning on answering the door any time soon.

Ron knocked. There was a muffled thump and a yelled "what now!" before the door was violently yanked open and they were staring an angry and disheveled Draco Malfoy right in the face. He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh. It's only weasel and his weaselette."

Ron and Hermione stared. This was obviously Not Happening.

The door opened further and tanned arms slid around the Hallucination's waist. Hermione's eyebrows began to slide to the bridge of her nose.

"Who is it, Draco?" Harry asked in the dreamy voice of a person who had just gotten out of a warm snuggly bed and was planning on getting back in it sometime in the immediate future.

"Your friends," said the obviously nonexistent Draco Malfoy.

"Oh," said Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Hi guys."

"Well," said Draco after listening to Ron and Hermione's stunned silence for a couple of moments. "I'm going to bed, love. Join me when they've left." He smirked suggestively at Harry, before slipping out of Harry's arms and heading inside the flat.

Once Draco was gone Harry finally turned his smiling face back to his friends. He sighted happily. "I think I love him," he said.

Ron jumped and almost dropped the wine bottle. This was definitely Not Happening.

Hermione smiled weakly and began to mentally rearrange her schedule so that she could fit in an appointment with a qualified psychiatrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Ceremony

When Harry asked Ron to be his best man at his Commitment Ceremony Ron had been shocked. This was mostly because he had not realized that his best mate had been gay despite having known him for over a decade. Luckily he managed to get over it quickly because he was a good friend, and as a good friend it was his job to be supportive.

When Ron saw Harry exchanging rings with Draco Malfoy, however, all thoughts of being supportive found a large club and fought their way out of his mind. He went into shock so total and complete that he started babbling, shaking, and rocking back and forth uncontrollably in the corner before fainting and having to be carried up to his hotel room by Fred and George.

Hermione apologized profusely on his behalf while Draco admired his ring and replied in a bored voice that at least Ron had waited for the ceremony to be over before having his fit.

Ron woke up the next morning with no recollection of the previous day's events and a large headache (which could have been caused by his brothers accidentally bumping his head into the door frame the night before). He briefly wondered about his being in an unknown hotel room but quickly blamed in on the twins (which wasn't so much perceptive as simply instinctual).

Ron had found almost all of his clothes and was putting on his trousers when Hermione came in.

"What happened?" he asked. Hermione thought about telling him that he had gotten extremely drunk the night before, but quickly reconsidered. She knew that Ron would have to face the music eventually, and sooner was better than later because they were still in a hotel room. She figured that if Ron decided to go into an apoplectic fit and destroy all of the furniture they had given the Hotel fake names anyway, and could apparate away and not have to pay for the damages. Hermione decided to overlook the fact that it was extremely dishonest and probably went against the unwritten Gryffindor Code.

"Harry and Draco got married," she said simply.

Ron had another fit, but this time it wasn't so bad. At least he didn't loose consciousness.

The Daily Prophet didn't publish an article about the relationship between The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Whose Father Made A Sport Of Killing Muggles. This was not because the editor didn't want to publish the article, but because he was feeling extremely embarrassed that the article was apparently five years too late.

fin.

Author's Note: Well this is the gloriously belated end to this teeny-tiny trilogy. I hope that those of you who read this enjoyed it :)


End file.
